


Not Now, Later

by solarbishop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Nude Photo, Secret Relationship, Sexting, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbishop/pseuds/solarbishop
Summary: Noctis is sitting in class, minding his business, when Gladiolus decides to start sexting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis is 18 in this, just so everyone knows.

[Gladio]: can’t wait to get my hands on u

Noctis guards his phone with his life because Prompto does not need to know what he is doing. He bites his bottom lip as his hands shakily tap his reply.

[Noctis]: what would you do if I was there?

The replies are instant and overwhelming.

[Gladio]: i’d drive u crazy  
[Gladio]: and fuck you real slow and hear you moan all sweet for me  
[Gladio]: you aren’t gonna walk when I’m done with u

Noctis shifts in his seat and barely contains the whimper that threatens to leave his mouth. He glances every so often to the blond beside him, paranoid that his eyes could just look over and see his messages. He really should not be doing something like this here.

[Noctis]: okay, that’s enough, I’m in class  
[Noctis]: I don’t wanna get in trouble

[Gladio]: fuckin tease  
[Gladio]: i’m going to make you feel it  
[Gladio]: i know how much u love my cock  
[Gladio]: especially when i’m deep inside and pounding u right  
  
Noctis’s breath hitches but he swallows his whines. He glances toward Prompto, who is giving him a bit of an odd look, and flashes his classmate a nervous, reassuring smile. He clutches onto his phone as if it is a lifeline, keeping the screen folded to his chest until he feels those vibrations.

[Gladio]: when u get back to the apartment, i’m gonna worship every inch of u  
[Gladio]: spend my time undressing u  
[Gladio]: pinch and suck on your nipples until they’re hard  
[Gladio]: have you on your hands and knees, spreading and rubbing those lovely thighs  
[Gladio]: and spank that cute ass cherry red  
[Gladio]: you’d be screaming my name in no time, princess

This is so unfair, and Noctis legitimately thinks that he may have to strangle the man later. He wants to scream his frustrations but he obviously can’t do that here. It’s already bad enough that he needs to hide all of this dirty talk from his best friend. He glances around the classroom to make sure no one is looking before he responds to the flurry of texts.

[Noctis]: Gladio, please

[Gladio]: fuck  
[Gladio]: love it when u beg  
[Gladio]: but u know what to call me

Gods, Gladiolus can be so fucking dirty, and he can feel his face heating from his suggestion. Fine, he can play along. Why not.

[Noctis]: daddy  
[Noctis]: I wanna suck on your cock and make you cum down my throat

[Gladio]: shit, you’re fucking perfect  
[Gladio]: wrap those pretty lips around me  
[Gladio]: fuck  
[Gladio]: just touching myself isn’t enough  
[Gladio]: I need you.

His breath is released in quiet sputters, and he just feels utterly helpless with need. He squirms and privately bemoans his life choices because Gladiolus is fucking hot and he doesn’t need this right now. Shit, he really can’t do this here, not with Prompto sitting nearby and the instructor mere desks away.

[Noctis]: i shouldn’t have done that  
[Noctis]: i really gotta stop, i’m in class and prompto is here

His cool, or what is left of it, hangs on a thin thread when Gladiolus texts a picture of his cock, thick and large with desire, erect with beads of precum dribbling from the tip. The mere sight of it makes Noctis stare at the picture with longing. He scrambles to save the picture to his phone’s photo library, because, really, truthfully, he does love his cock very much.

[Noctis]: i wanna ride you hard and make out with you really bad  
[Noctis]: but you gotta wait, okay?  
[Noctis]: please, daddy?

[Gladio]: tonight you’re all mine.

All of the texting finally comes to a stop, and Prompto appears none the wiser. Breathing steadily, Noctis eventually calms himself down enough to concentrate on his work, but his body thrums with anticipation.

Fuck, he can’t wait for tonight.

 


End file.
